


Eye of the Storm

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I don't know where they came from, Porn, but feelings, for the sake of porn, or how they ended up in my porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Sex on the War Table, with unwelcome feelings.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just going to be a graphic, smutty orgy, with a generic character. 
> 
> But then suddenly! feelings appeared. Still super smutty. Orgy still immanent! But... feelings too.

“Shh,” his mouth was against her ear, the coarse hair of his beard scraping the tender flesh as he drove his cock into her over and over. “Josephine will hear,” he said and felt her inner walls clench tight, heard her whimper quietly. “You like that, don't you? The possibility of getting caught?”

“Yes,” Tali gasped, arching her back, trying to get closer. She was bent over the War Table. Her left foot barely touching the stone floor, her right knee on the table, leaving her utterly at the mercy of Thom Rainier. She held onto the arm he had crossed over her chest, where his fingers curled around her throat. Her other hand gripped the edge of the table for dear life.

“My pretty little whore,” he rasped out. The hard slap of his palm on her ass caused a cry to escape her lips. Thom groaned, slapped the curve of her ass again and then again until the handprints bled together and her rump was a beautiful shade of pink. “Should I let you come, love?” he murmured against her ear and she clenched tight around him, whimpering again.

“Please, please, yes, please.”

His hand slid over her thigh and dipped down to the dark curls between her thighs. “I like you like this,” he told her, fingertips teasing. “Dripping wet on my cock, desperate.” He nipped at her ear, enjoyed the tremor that ran through her body. “Just imagine if your advisors came in right now, saw you bent over getting railed by the liar.”

Tali made a sound of disapproval. She hated when he made comments like that, the ones that degraded himself. Letting go of the edge of the table, she reached back and dug her nails into the curve of his ass. “Let them see,” she panted out, moaning when he bucked harder against her. “I’d ride you on that fucking throne for everyone to see.

“Maker’s balls,” he choked out, then his fingers were on her clit, rubbing quick circles as he leaned into her, desperate to make her cum. “Even the Commander?” Thom asked and she jerked against him. It wasn’t a button he pressed often. A sore spot for the both of them. There had been a momentary fling with the man in the early months of the Inquisition. Thom knew deep down that the other man would have been the better option for her. But Cullen had turned her away. Thom was always waiting for the man to change his mind and for Tali to leave him.

“Even-” her breath hitched. “Even him.” Tali leaned forward, angling her hips. “I’d-ah, ah fuck, there, right there!” Her thighs jerked and her hand shot back out to grip the table again. “I’d pin you to his desk and swallow your cock right in front of him.”

Thom’s grip on her throat tightened slightly, not enough to cut off her air, but he knew she liked the pressure. He squeezed, felt her clench around him again, so slick and wet, both their thighs were coated. “And if he fucked your beautiful little cunt while I fucked this perfect mouth?” Her breath caught and she turned her face, her eyes wide as she stared into his. “Tell me how much you’d like having us both balls deep inside you, how prettily you’d cum for us.”

“Yes,” Tali whispered brokenly. “I would, I would!” Thom shifted and she was flying again, this time, dragging him with her. Thom groaned, pressing his face against the back of her shoulder as he shuddered, thrusting so deep, holding himself there with his grip on her. He bucked, cursed and she felt warm flood inside of her.

Thom nuzzled the back of her neck, pressed a soft kiss there, as she lay with her cheek on the smooth wood, struggling to take in a breath. “Come on, love, unless you truly want to get caught, we should get out of here.” He withdrew, kissed her lower back then tugged up his trousers then watched as Tali dragged her own back up and found her discarded shirt on the floor. Then, barefoot, they sneaked back up to Tali’s quarters to clean up and prepare for the day.

Her muscles ached pleasantly and pleasure still hummed through her veins. Her thighs were sticky and she contemplated just pulling on her smalls, but Thom tugged her over to the edge of the bed, damp washcloth in hand before he knelt down between her thighs. Leaning back on her hands she watched him and hummed softly when he kissed her inner thigh before rubbing the warm cloth over it.

“Would you give him another chance?” Thom asked, glancing up at her before focusing on his task.

“Who?” she asked, brow knitting together. She knew who he meant and it made her angry and it hurt too. Cullen had wanted her, right up until she’d asked him to wrap his fingers around her throat, to slap her rear, to pull her hair. Tali had felt ashamed at first. Embarrassed that there was obviously something wrong with her. Then Bull had offered her all that and more.

“The Commander,” he said, needlessly, before nuzzling her other thigh.

“He made it clear that he doesn’t want me,” she cupped Thom’s cheek and he leaned into her touch. “I have you, and I have Bull, I don’t need or want someone who thinks there is something wrong with me because I like it when you smack my ass until it is red as an apple and I can’t sit down for the rest of the day.” She ducked her head down, brushed her lips over his. “Besides, I bet the Commander wouldn’t let me bend him over the arm of the couch and fuck him with my pretty little strap on.”

Thom snorted quietly. “Little,” he muttered and cupped her chin. “I know you still care about him.”

“Thom, my love, we’ve been over this, time and time again. He doesn’t want to be with me, not the real me. You, you let me be me. You accept me for who I am, and you have ever judged me.”

“But you still care about him.”

Tali sighed and tugged at Thom’s hair. “Infuriating man, yes. Yes, I care about Cullen. I think maybe I even love him. But I won’t change for him. I won’t accept a life with a man who ignores what I need.” She nipped at his lower lip. “I love you. I don’t care what anyone says, or thinks, you understand me. I’ve only made it this far because of you.”

She felt his hands slid up the outside of her thighs, he cupped her bottom and tugged her forward before he pressed his mouth to her core. Tali fell back on the bed, moaned softly and let her fingers tangle in his hair. “We’re supposed to- oh, mmm,” she trailed off, slinging one leg over his shoulder and rubbing her foot over his back. He lapped at her, teased her, brought her to the edge a handful of times before he pushed two fingers inside her, crooked them just right, and pressed his tongue to the swollen bundle of nerves.

Tali’s back bowed, her thighs squeezed and one hand tightened in his hair, tugging his mouth harder against her cunt. “Fuck!” she shouted, then slapped her hand over her mouth as he kept up the blissful torture.

She felt the sparks race over her skin. “That’s it,” Thom’s voice was a low rumble. Behind her eyelids, she could see the sparks of magic. The little shocks of lightning that she knew raced from her fingertips to her toes. Thom buried his face harder against her, his tongue plunging as deep as it would go into her quim, his thumb pressed against her clit.

Tali gasped in a breath, it tasted like the air before a storm and she knew it was because of her. “Thom!” It went on for an age until she was certain she’d gone blind and her muscles would never be the same again. Distantly, as she tried to remember how to breathe, she felt Thom’s lips graze her thighs before the damp washcloth slid along sensitive flesh.

It didn’t happen often that he was able to lure her magic out like that, but he was always so damn smug about it when he did. “I have a meeting,” she mumbled, drowsily, then sighed softly at the feel of his body over hers, his lips sucking gently on her throat.

“By all means,” he said against her skin. “Don’t let me stop you.”

“Bastard,” she laughed, slapping her hand against his arm. “I’ll get you back for this,” she said, struggling to sit up when he moved back off her. “Next time I’m going to fuck you on the war table.” Her body cried mercy as she tugged her smalls up her legs. She felt like jelly and knew her hair would be impossible to tame now. The static from her magic would keep it on end all day.

“As my lady wishes,” he said, nipping the tip of her slightly pointed ear.


End file.
